


Pretty Hobbies

by Rawrsuzie



Category: Free!
Genre: Dress Up, Freesome - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Makoto likes to cross-dress, Polyamory, Secret hobby, Slight mention of Reigisa, Threesome, cross-dressing, only mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrsuzie/pseuds/Rawrsuzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a secret hobby, one that he's determined to keep anyone from finding out. But of course, leave it to Rin and Haru to come home unexpectedly and instantly find out what Makoto's spent years trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. My fingers slipped.
> 
> I thought of this idea the other day and I could not keep myself from writing it when I found the free time...I should be working on my other fic--so sorry to those of you who are waiting for it and got this instead. I'll be sure to post another chapter soon!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!
> 
> (If you are interested in the outfits Makoto's wearing, I'll post links to the items at the end.)

He supposes it’s become some sort of a hobby by now.

Having a hobby isn’t anything strange, everyone has a hobby! Well, everyone he knows anyway. His mother loves to spend whatever free time she has digging in her garden. It was one of the reasons her food tastes so good because she practically grows all of what they eat. His father spends his time out of work reading different types of literature—he would always read to Makoto whenever he’d wander into his study as a child and is a big reason he enjoys the subject now. They could always find his father reading and if he wasn’t reading, he was creating works of his own—he has a plan to publish a book one day when the twins are grown and off to college.

Rei likes to go for frequent runs, even on days they have breaks from training. He’s not sure if it’s just a habit he can’t let go of from Rei’s days as a track member or if he just simply enjoys the extra exercise. He just knows Rei has always woken up at 5AM on the dot and gone for a run—even after he and Haru graduated and left the swim club in his and Nagisa’s capable hands.

Rei will swear up and down that Nagisa’ only hobby is to torture him and Nagisa will always say that his hobby is, ‘to love Rei-chan as much as I possibly can.’

And who is he to judge if Nagisa shows his love by pelting Rei with countless amounts of Iwatobi cream bread?

Gou’s hobby (if it can even be called that) was obvious from the start. Her habit of wandering around and gawking and researching different kinds of muscles has always been…peculiar, but he wouldn’t have her be any other way.

His boyfriends have their own hobbies too. Haru likes to sit around when he has nothing better to do (and no pool to swim in) and pull out one of his sketch books to start drawing whatever’s caught his interest. There are several pictures of him and Rin in there, sometimes together, a tangle of limbs, cuddled up on the couch asleep or separate portraits—like the one of Rin in a fluffy apron that Gou had bought him and shipped to him on his birthday.

**_My useless brother can only cook meat, so he might as well look cute while he’s cooking for you two_** _—_ the message written on card when they’d open the package.

(He and Haru had a field day with that one.)

Rin _loves_ to play video games. He loves it even more when he can get him or Haru to come and play with him. He takes his games just as seriously as he takes swimming, so when he can get one of them—or _both_ of his boyfriends (which is even better) to play with him, it is always a good time.

(Seeing Rin smile is definitely worth all of the screaming he does from all of the jump scares.)

And the best of all, the hobby that he can share with his boyfriends, his friends, and even his family on some occasions:  swimming.

Because swimming was great, but it’s even better when he has them to swim with.

But that was not the point.

The point was that his favorite hobby is _definitely_ the weird one.

_But he just can’t help it!_

It’s something he’s kept a secret ever since he first realized his obsession. Something he will only ever do behind closed doors, when he’s absolutely positive nobody’s around. He didn’t dare try to do it when his family was around when he used to live with them—even if he did have a lock on his door.

And doesn’t dare try it now, in the apartment that he, Haru, and Rin share—not unless he knows that both of them will be gone at practice for the whole day and there will be no chance of them coming home early.

He realized early on in their relationship that a closed door poses nothing but a challenge to his partners.

It’s something he doesn’t get to indulge in it often, so when he finally does get a chance, he goes all out. He makes sure to lock the front door, checking over and over again several times that the house is completely empty and looking out the window to be sure that no one is around before he finally makes his way back into the bedroom that all of them share—he’s sure to lock that door behind him too.

He walks into the closet and shifts a few things around, moving things until he’s almost to the back. Four cardboard boxes sit nestled together, looking like they haven’t been touched in months. He moves the top two off the box he’s looking for, knowing immediately it’s the box he’s looking for because of the stray black mark against the cardboard he was careful to leave with a marker he’d been labeling everything with whilst moving. He made absolute sure that he was the one to carry this box out of his home and made sure to carry it into his new home when they’d arrived. He was the one who carefully arranged the closet, stacking things into boxes that they didn’t quite need out but didn’t quite want to get rid of either. When they would clean in the spring, he _always_ made sure that the bedroom—especially the closet was his duty and so far neither of his partners questioned him on it.

He pulls the box out with care he would have when holding a kitten, holding it tightly to himself and making sure not to hit the frame of the door as he backs out. Gently setting it on the floor next to the bed, he slowly slides his fingers in between the cracks, softly pulling back the folds until it’s all the way open. He reaches in and pulls out the first thing on top, an old faded t-shirt that he’d practically lived in until he grew out of it. He pauses, looking at the shirt, thinking about the times he’d worn it and the memories that went along with it before he tosses it aside and continues to dig deeper.

As great as reminiscing was, it wasn’t what he was after. He could think about things like that later when he had the time—now, he was guaranteed the afternoon to himself and he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of this rare of an opportunity.

It only takes a few more seconds of digging around before he finally feels what he’s looking for. He pulls it out with as much care that he’d taken in carrying out the box and presses it against himself. He quickly stands and walks over to the full-length mirror that rests in the corner of the bedroom.

Makoto takes one look at himself and the item presses against his chest and smiles.

Today was a good day.

\--

“Oi. Remind me again why _I_ have to leave practice early when you’re the dumbass that got himself banned for a week?” Rin grumbles, throwing a duffle bag across his shoulder as he leans over against the lockers, arms crossed and staring down at his boyfriend, a hard look in his eyes.

Haru gives him a bored stare. “You’re the one with the license.”

“Tch! I told you to go get you damn license! You’re the one who decided it was too much effort!”

“Exactly. It’s too much effort. This is easier.”

Rin uncrosses his arms and balls up his fits, no longer leaning against the lockers but standing straight up. “Easier for you! I have to miss a day of practice because of your stupid ass!”

Haru slides his jammers down before looking up at Rin with a bland-stare. He stands upright and puts a hand on his hip. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Rin pauses and arches a brow, smirking at him as he gives Haru’s bare body a once over. “Oh? Well, I can’t say I’m too disappointed if this is how you plan to do it.”

Haru throws a towel at him.

\--

“Almost there…”

Makoto faces the bathroom mirror with a small bottle of lip gloss in hand. He applies a generous amount to his bottom lip and presses his lips together to coat the top with the excess gloss. He takes a towel and rubs around his lips, removing any gloss that’s made its way onto his skin.

He makes a loud pop with his lips and smiles. “Perfect!”

He dashes out of the bathroom and onto the bed, his excitement getting the better of him. He looks down at the outfit that he’s laid out and carefully pets the garment, rubbing the fabric between his fingers before smoothing it back out and leaning back to stare at it again.

It’s now or never.

He takes special care to peel himself out of his shirt to preserve what he’d spent an hour perfecting in the bathroom. He pulls down his pants and undergarments next, standing completely bare for a few seconds before grabbing onto a pair of lacey, white panties and slipping them over his things until they come to rest snuggly onto his hips. He reaches for the matching strapless-bra and pulls it around his back, clipping it together in the front and adjusting it so that it rests comfortably against his broad chest.

Makoto looks at the last garment on the bed and he can’t help but be giddy at how perfectly this all was coming together. He gently grasps onto the cloth, making sure to unzip the bit in the back before bringing it down to his legs and stepping into it before dragging it up his form. He slips his arms into both holes and reaches to re-zip the back once he’s adjusted it comfortably against himself. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he successfully zips the piece all the way up.

He stares down at his attire and smooths down the creases with his hands. He reaches for the white shoes sitting on the bed. He sits down, carefully sliding on each shoe and clipping the buckle where the single strap rested just above his ankle.

He stands and both heels click softly against the floor. He wiggles his toes, which are somewhat visible under the white band of the open-toed shoes. He walks around a bit adjusting himself to the added two inches to his height. He only stumbles once.

The last thing to complete the outfit is still resting on the bed. It is something he’ll need to be able to see himself to put on. He picks up the item and rushes over to the bathroom mirror, completely used to the shoes on his feet now.

He holds up the item and dips his head down, resting the flower crown in a comfortable spot. He pins it to his hair when he’s satisfied with his placement.

He rushes through the room once more, making his way over to the full-length mirror so that he can see all of his hard work all together.

Makoto clasps together his hands in front of him and looks in the mirror.

He smiles.

On his head rests a pastel pink flower crown that complements the color of his hair nicely. His face is lightly covered in makeup, a little foundation to cover up any blemishes and a bit of mascara and eyeliner to make his eyes pop. His eyelashes feel heavy when he blinks them together, unused to the makeup they are coated with. His lips are glossed with a color slightly lighter than the actual color of his lips, but not a weird enough color that it looks unnatural. His heels fit perfectly on his feet, bought and specially modified so that they would fit him well. They were a stark white and matched the outfit he was wearing.

And his outfit…

Was a simple white dress.

It ended just in the middle of his thighs and was long enough that it wouldn’t completely show off what he was wearing underneath just from bending over. The whole dress was covered in lace, the top half going from one shoulder to the other with a straight line, passing just above the clavicle that left part of his shoulders bare. From his shoulder to right about where his chest started, the lace see-through. It rested tightly against his chest, specially made to fit the lack of bust. The rest of the dress was completely white with the lace layered over it. The skirt part was flowy and ruffled nicely around his hips and legs. The stark white of the dress contrasted beautifully with his naturally tanned skin and matched perfectly with all of his other accessories. He even went as far as to shave himself completely and paint his nails a pink that match his crown.

He grasped onto the skirt part of the outfit, picking it up and twirling from side to side to look at himself from all angles.

Makoto stilled, still holding pieces of the dress between his fingertips. He looked over himself again and smiled, a soft pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Pretty.”

\--

“Y’think Makoto will be surprised to have us home so early?” Rin moves to rest his elbow out the window.   

Haru makes a grunting sound. “Dunno.”

Rin briefly looks away from the road and smirks at his partner. “How mad do you think he’ll be when he hears that you got in trouble?”

His eyes narrowed. “Leave Makoto out of this.”

Rin laughs, “I bet he’ll scold you. He might even take sex away again!”

Haru rolls his eyes. “He only did that last time because you were being an ass.”

“Was not!”

Haru shoots up in his seat suddenly. “Watch the road!”

Rin jerks his head forwards and narrowly avoids hitting a turning car. He slams his hands down on the horn. “WATCH IT YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE!”

Haru settles back into his seat.

There’s a few seconds of silence before, “I’m telling Makoto you almost killed us again.”

“FUCK YOU! THAT WASN’T MY FAULT.”

They spend the rest of the car ride arguing.

\--

Makoto’s feeling pretty bold as he makes his way through their apartment. He never usually leaves the bedroom whenever he dresses up like this, but he was feeling so _good_ today and decided that it was safe enough for him to walk around for a bit. He made sure before getting dressed to close all of the curtains, so as long as nobody walked in—which wouldn’t happen because Haru and Rin were the only other ones that had a key and they were currently at a mandatory swim practice—he would be fine.

He walks with a laundry basket in hand and starts to prepare the washer.

He feels different…strangely domestic as he goes about cleaning—these were chores that he did all the time, but there was something oddly satisfying in doing them in a dress.

He goes around the house, tidying up anything out of place. His phone is plugged up to their stereo system and he plays upbeat pop music—a stark contrast from his usual music of choice, but this kind of music is better to move around to. He twirls and he dances as he goes about, sometimes clicking his heels loudly on the floor with purpose, laughing giddily the entire time at how good it feels to be doing this.

He only has a couple more hours before Haru and Rin come home, so he might as well enjoy it.

He makes his way into the kitchen and goes to the sink, pausing to remove the golden band on his finger and placing it safely on a towel away from the sink, before picking up a sponge and leisurely washing the dishes from this morning, moving his hips and singing off tune to the music the entire time.

He sings and he smiles, twirls and shakes his butt around without a care in the world.

He’s just picked up the last bowl when the front door swings open.

Makoto drops the dish on the ground.

\--

“Why the fuck am I carrying your shit too?”

Rin pulls up the added bag onto his shoulder, back hunched over as he slowly makes his way up the stairs behind Haru, whining the whole way up.

Haru pauses on one of the steps, looking back at him, eyes filled with amusement “That’s because you almost killed me—”

“I told you that wasn’t my fault!” 

“— _and_ you took your eyes off the road even though we tell you all the time not to. You’re lucky that I won’t tell Makoto.”

He smirks slightly, pulling out his set of keys as he makes it to the door. He can hear the soft lull of music as he leans closer to unlock it. “Sounds like Makoto’s cleaning again.”

Rin scowls. “Tch. That bastard. I told him I’d come home and do that. It’s the one day off he’s had in two weeks and that idiot spends it cleaning.”

Haru hums in agreement, sticking his key in and turning it, opening the door and pushing it all the way open so that he and Rin can get through.

As soon as they step in the door, there’s a loud crashing from the kitchen and a scream that can be instantly recognized as Makoto’s. Neither of them even bothers pulling off their shoes as the fear for Makoto’s safety takes over. They rush into the kitchen, Rin tossing the bags somewhere off to the side in their haste. They run over each other as they make their way to the kitchen, crashing into the wall of their galley kitchen as they round the corner.

They topple over onto the floor knocking something over in their decent.

“Makoto!” They shout together simultaneously.

Haru picks his self-off of where he’s squashed onto Rin. “Makoto are you alri—”

He shuts his mouth as soon as he sees him.

Rin turns from where he’d been knocked over his back, eyeing Haru before turning completely over. “Hey! What gives—”

He stops talking immediately, mouth ajar.

Both of them can’t help but stare.

And stare…

And stare some more.

\--

Makoto resembles a deer in front of the headlights.

He can’t even comprehend for a few seconds the fact that both of his boyfriends are home—home and _staring_ at him like he’s some alien creature from another planet. It takes a solid five seconds for his brain to even register what’s happened and when it finally hits him, he just stands there because he does not have any idea what he’s supposed to do now.

He’s been caught!

He’s been _seen_!

Seen doing something that he’s always hidden— been able to keep hidden for _years_ —hidden so well since he developed this shameful hobby, ever since he allowed himself to indulge in it, pretending to be someone who was pretty and cute when in reality he was far from.

_And Haru and Rin wouldn’t stop staring!_

Makoto wraps arms around himself, almost protectively as a fierce blush burns across his skin. He digs his nails into his biceps and wills himself not to cry even when he can feel the pinprick of tears in his eyes. The last thing he wants is for his makeup to run, making him look like more of eyesore than he already was.

He lets out a small whimper and that seems to break Rin and Haru out of whatever trance they were in.

Rin’s the first to speak. “Makoto what’s…?”

He cuts himself off as soon as he notices the utterly distressed look across his face.

Haru pushes his self-up onto his feet and starts to takes slow steps towards his lover. “Makoto?”

Makoto curls into himself as soon as he sees Haru getting closer to him. “D-don’t…!”

When Haru reaches out for him, he suddenly panics. He surges past both of his boyfriends in a flash, running out of the kitchen and into the living room, debating whether he’d like to curl up and die in the comfort of his bed or out the front door so that he can run as far away as possibly. He quickly decides he’d rather rot in his bedroom then have anyone else see him in this get-up.

He rounds the corner quickly, heels clicking against the floor loudly. He’s almost too the hallway when he hears someone yell, “Makoto, watch out!”

But it’s too late, his heels already caught on to one of the gym bags thrown onto the floor and before he can even register what’s happen, gravity has him slamming against the ground. A deep ache washes over his body and there is a horrible burning sensation in his left foot.

He can’t help but cry then.

In an instant, there are hands all over him, poking and prodding his venerable self. They turn him over and he can hear his partners asking him if he was okay and where it hurts, but he can’t—he won’t open his eyes.

He can’t see the judgement in their eyes.

There’s a hand on his face, turning his head and holding him so that he can’t turn away. “Makoto, look at me.”

It’s Haru.

Makoto whimpers again and shakes his head.

He won’t do it.

There’s another pair of hands pushing his bangs back, careful to not disturb the crown pinned to his hair. “Makoto, please…?”

Rin’s tone is laced with worry.

He shakes his head again. “C-can’t”

“Why can’t you?”

It’s a testament to how well he knows his lovers that he can tell who’s doing what even with his eyes closed. Rin’s running his hands over his body—checking for other injuries most likely and Haru’s kept one firm hand to his cheek, applying enough force to keep him from hiding is face, but is gentle enough to not hurt him. He uses his free hand to take one of Makoto’s in his own, rubbing circles into it.

When Makoto doesn’t answer, Rin nuzzles his face into his neck, eliciting a tiny giggle from his boyfriend. “Does it hurt anywhere, babe?”

“Mm. M-my ankle…”

Haru instantly releases his hold on his face, moving down closer to get a look at the injury in question. He lightly runs his fingers over the redness of the skin and jerks his had away when Makoto gasps in pain.

He holds his hand tighter and rubs a few more circles into his palm. “I think you might have sprained it.”

Rin looks upset at this. “Seriously? We need to get some ice on it then. I think it would be better if we moved you to the bedroom, can you sit up for me?”

Makoto makes a crossed sound, but slowly sits up and finally opens his eyes, though he refuses to meet either of their gazes as they slowly pull him up. Rin easily moves his arms around and picks him up so that Makoto rests in his arms like a bride.

His strength could be astounding sometimes.

Makoto makes an unmanly squeak and buries his face into the crook of Rin’s neck. His boyfriend laughs at him and kisses his head. Rin easily carries Makoto to their bedroom and sets him gently onto their king-sized bed, arranging him so that he’s legs were on the bed, folded to the side so he wasn’t flashing anything.

Haru walks in behind them with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. He sets it carefully onto Makoto’s hurt ankle.

“I’d take the heels off of you, but your ankles so swollen, I’m worried it would hurt you more to try and unbuckle them. We’ll wait until the swelling goes down and then we’ll pull them off.”

Makoto nods, eyes staring straight down where he’s got his hands clenched into his lap.

“S-sorry…”

Rin crawls into bed to sit beside him. “You’re sorry? I was the one who left the bags in the middle of the floor. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”

Makoto shakes his head. “N-not that…”

Haru kneels down so that he can be eye-level with him, Makoto shuts his eyes again. “Then what?”     

He bites down hard on his lower lip. “Sorry you had to see t-this…”

The room goes silent.

Makoto clenches his dress tightly and bows his head even lower. When the silence becomes too much to bear, he keeps talking. “It’s disgusting isn’t it…for a guy as big as me to do something like this. I’ve known that from the beginning how unsightly this is, but that’s never stopped me from trying to be…cute.” He lets out a helpless, deprecating laugh.

“W-when I do this, I feel…pretty. I feel smaller and more wife-like.” Fat tears begin to roll down his cheek. “I-I just want to feel and look pretty like a girl does. I’m just so b-big and burly! Everything about me is so awkward and I hate it! I just like to pretend sometimes that I can be different, that I can be little and dainty…and wearing these clothes make me feel so _good!”_

He chokes on a sob and presses his hands to his eyes, no longer caring if he ruined is makeup. “I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I’m this disgusting, I’m—”

“Makoto.”

There’s a brush of a thumb across his lip and it’s replaces with a pair of slightly-chapped lips. Makoto makes a noise of surprise when he’s pushed to lie flatly on the bed, his legs sliding of so that they hang off the bed and on the floor. He feels another pair of lips pressing all over his face.

A kiss to his nose.

A kiss to his forehead.

A kiss to his eye.

Endless amounts of kisses.

The person on his lips pulls back and when he blinks his eyes open, he’s met with the clear blueness of Haru’s beautiful eyes before they’re replaced with the fierce fiery red that can only be Rin’s and he feels Rin’s pressing forcefully against his lips, but with a gentleness that he can’t even begin to describe. Their lips together feel just as good as Haru’s had and Rin is sure to kiss him just as breathlessly. Haru’s taken to copying what Rin had originally been doing, kissing him anywhere he can touch bare skin—occasionally brushing a kiss to is bare neck or shoulders.

And just when he feels like he’s going to melt under their attentions, they both pull back staring at him with a look he’s never seen before.

Rin leans down for one last nip at his lips which makes Makoto shiver. “If I bring you all the stuff for your face, will you put it back on?”

Makoto stares at him incredulously.

He feels Haru move down and he lets out a squeak when he feels him bit gently onto his earlobe, careful to avoid the pearls that are clipped onto them. “Please? Do it for us, Makoto?”

And Makoto nods despite his uncertainty, because he is really no match for either of them when they are being this sweet to him.

Rin quickly jumps off of him and goes into the bathroom. There’s the sound of running water and him rustling around. Makoto winces when he hears the sound of something dropping and Rin cursing. He emerges from the bathroom seconds later, a floral makeup bag in one hand and a slightly damp towel in the other. Haru grasps onto his shoulders and pushes him into a sitting position.      

Rin gingerly hands him everything and Makoto gives him a weak smile. Rin brushes his thumbs just under his eyes, removing any stray tears before settling next to Haru. They both give him enough space to work, but peer over his shoulders watching him closely.

It makes him tremble slightly, unused to this much attention. He forces himself calm and carefully pulls a small pocket mirror from the bag, clicking it open and looking at the damage.

His makeup is smeared down his cheeks, following the path of his tears. His eyes are puffy and most of his gloss has been rubbed off or stained onto his skin.

He looks like an absolute mess.

Makoto takes special care to rub the towel over his face, pressing hard enough to wipe away the stains but not to aggravate his skin. He’d always considered getting water-proof makeup but decided it would be bad if he couldn’t get it off easily—not that it mattered now. He rubs small circles around and around until he’s satisfied and he throws the towel onto the floor, telling himself he’ll pick it up later. He pulls his foundation out next, gently applying it all over until he’s can no longer see any blemishes or the redness to his skin.

He can practically feel the burn from Haru and Rin’s stares, but he ignores them and easily moves to fixing his eyes next. He applies his eyeliner and mascara the exact way he’d done earlier and even adds some shinny-white eyeshadow for the hell of it. He re-applies his favorite gloss, moving his lips against the other and making a small popping sound when he’s satisfied with it. He gives himself a once over in the small mirror, pausing to readjust his crown, before he shuts his mirror with a small ‘click’. He places it back into the bag with all of his other stuff and zips it shut setting it away on the bed.

He keeps his eyes trained onto his feet waiting for one of them to say something.

The bed dips behind him and, to his surprise, both of them crawl off the bed and stand up and move to be in front of him. They both hold a hand out, movements synchronizing as if they’d been practicing to do that. “Can you stand?”

The deep, richness to Haru’s voice makes him shudder.

Makoto hesitates to answer, still refusing to meet either of their eyes, completely lost at to what either of them could possibly be thinking.

“M-my ankle…” He responds when he realizes they weren’t moving until he gave them an answer.

“We won’t let you fall.” Rin easily counters.

“Trust us.” Haru adds.

And he feels like crying again, so confused at his boyfriend’s actions and absolutely baffled by their gentleness. He was so sure that they would judge him if they ever were to find him like this, he was so sure that they’d call him a freak and disgusting for it—the fact that they could even bear to kiss him once, let alone shower him in them was already making his world spin. He doesn’t think about it anymore when he places his hands into their waiting ones. He trusts so easily that he’ll be fine and that they’ll take care of him. They carefully maneuver him so that his arms are over their shoulders and they hold most of his weight as they walk, his injury not even grazing the ground as they move.

They move him over to the full-length mirror and Makoto looks at himself fully in the mirror.

His eyes are still a little puffy and the redness of his ankle makes his heels look slightly awkward, otherwise he still thinks he looks very…

“Pretty.” Haru murmurs against his chest, Makoto’s heels making him reach even lower on him than usual, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

They move his arms off of their shoulders and wrap them around his back instead, each reaching around to set a hand around his hips.

Rin cranes his head up, pressing a light kiss to Makoto’s neck. It’s the highest he can reach without having Makoto bend down. “You’re so cute, babe.”

His cheeks burn with a fierce blush and he opens his mouth to argue.

“You think so too, don’t you? Don’t lie.” Rin keeps on, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

Makoto pauses and looks back to his reflection, reaching a hand to his cheek holding it there for a few seconds before running it down his body, rubbing over his chest and stopping where the dress ended, pinching the skirt lightly between his fingers.

He really did feel cute.

Cheeks still burning, he averts his eyes once more. “Y-yeah.”

“Good. I definitely think so and so does Haru.”

He can feel Haru nodding against his side. “Makoto’s always cute.”

“Y-you guys…” He hides his face behind has hands, only to have them pulled back down by his lovers.

“Don’t hide.” Rin begs, “Don’t hide now and don’t hide from us every again.”

“We love you,” Haru smiles softly, “it doesn’t matter what you wear, we will always find you beautiful.”

“Yeah! Someone could put you in that ugly Iwatobi-chan costume and I’d still find you attractive as hell.”

Haru glares at Rin. “Iwatobi-chan is cute.”

Rin shakes his head, shoulders falling in exasperation, but there’s a big smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Haru.”   

And Makoto feels like crying again because this is all too much to take in at once and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this ridiculously happy in a long time. “You guys are going to make me cry again…”

Haru squeezes his hip. “No more crying.”

“Yeah! You just fixed yourself all back up; it’d be a waste to mess it up again. Maybe next time I should buy you that shit Gou wears, I’ve watch her jump in a pool before and that crap didn’t move.”

“Next time?” Makoto stares at him surprised.

“Yeah, you’ll wear this again won’t you?”

Their eyes meet and Makoto’s mesmerized by how earnest his eyes are and how he honestly seems happy with him, dressed as he is.

“O-only if you’re okay with it…”

Haru snuggles into his chest making a pleased humming sound and Rin grins. “Oh hell yeah! We get to come home from a hard day of practice to find our cute wife in the kitchen, looking absolutely gorgeous while making us a good meal. The best part is when I’ll get to come behind you and squeeze your cute butt.”

He reaches a hand under the dress and does just that.

“Rin!” Makoto makes a sound that’s a mixture of a squeal and laughter. “You’re incorrigible!”

“Just think of the possibilities, Makoto!”

Haru reaches over and pinches Rin’s side making him shriek. “Down boy.”

Rin hold a hand to his side and gives Haru a dirty look. “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.”

Haru rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

And Makoto laughs because he seriously had the greatest boyfriends in the world.

\--

**_Two weeks later…_ **

Rin bursts into the apartment a grin plastered on his face. “Honey~! I’m home!”

Haru walks in behind him, facial expression bored as he drops his bag onto the floor and out of the way. “Rin almost killed us again.”

He smirks when Rin swings around and gives him a look _._

There’s a soft clicking sound and Makoto emerges from the kitchen. The blue dress he’s wearing swishes back and forth as he moves. He stops and puts a hand on his hip.

Haru can’t help but admire the sunflowers dotted across the light blue of the dress.

“I keep telling you to keep your eyes on the road!”

He stomps his yellow pump on the floor for emphasis.

“But I didn’t take—” Rin stops himself when he sees the look in Makoto’s eyes. He knows better than to lie to Makoto. “I only took my eyes off for a second…Haru was being an insufferable prick.”

Haru makes his way over to Makoto, bringing his arms around his waist and burying his face into his chest. “He bullied me.”

Makoto leans down and pushes Haru’s bangs out of the way and presses a kiss to his forehead. “My poor baby.”

“Hey! Why does he get to be babied?”

Rin’s pout is so adorable; Makoto has to bite his lip to keep from smiling. “Because he actually _listens_ when I tell him to do something. You could learn something from him.”

Haru snorts against his chest and Makoto’s smile breaks across his face.

“You guys are fucking with me again!” Rin crosses his arms over his chest, pouting like a child that’s been told no.

Makoto rolls his eyes and lifts an arm, welcoming Rin to his hold. “Welcome home, love.”

Rin’s eyes brighten instantly and he rushes into his open arms, nuzzling into his neck, placing a few soft kisses to his throat.

It makes Makoto moan and flush a deep red; it darkens even more when Rin reaches around to squeeze his butt.

“Mmm. Glad to be home~!” He practically purrs.

Haru pinches his side. It’s something that’s become a habit lately. “Down boy.”

Rin pouts again. “But Makoto looks _so_ good. I just want to eat him up.”

Haru frowns. “You can’t eat him.”

“Wanna’ bet?”

There’s a tug to both of their earlobes and both of them make a displeased sounds. “No fighting you two. How about we eat dinner instead of me?”

Makoto’s not even mad when let go immediately and dash past him into the kitchen. The shouting (which is mostly Rin) and dishes being banged together fills the silence of the house.

Makoto sighs, brushes his bangs out of his face, adjusts the yellow bow pinned in his hair and smooths the wrinkles out of his outfit. He smiles, does a little twirl and makes his way after his boyfriends, giggling happily the whole way.

Never in a million years would he have ever imagined himself being able to walk freely around his own house in the comfort of one of his special outfits. It never even crossed his mind that his boyfriends would not only accept, but _encourage_ his secret activities. It had only been two weeks since they’d caught him and it was still taking some adjusting—it was only his third time dressing up in front of them and of course he always hesitated at every step. But his lovers did a pretty great job of shoving aside every single insecurity he’s had since he was in middle school. It was indescribable, the feeling he got when he walked into their closet in the morning and could actually _see_ all of his pretty outfits hanging, no longer shoved into a dingy box with the rest of his uncertainties.

Rin was always pushing for them all to go out more and buy new things, more clothes, higher heels, flashier accessories and Haru seemed to enjoyed helping match colors together and pick outfits that complimented Makoto body very nicely. Rin had dozens of websites bookmarked on his laptop and he was constantly finding new things for him to try. (Their sex was pretty interesting now too…)

Makoto’s pretty sure he’s gotten both of them hooked to this.

And well,

They could have a worse hobby, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/12/7a/bb127a28972451bfd984cd55920f2f50.jpg  
> ^ The first dress
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6d/c3/65/6dc365681117da96ac687bfe1df9ad3b.jpg  
> ^ The first pair of shoes
> 
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/mqpx1b-i.jpg  
> ^ The crown
> 
> http://images.esellerpro.com/2516/I/220/47/hell-bunny-4242-sunrise-mini-dress-1.jpg  
> ^ The second dress
> 
> http://www.lightinthebox.com/women-s-shoes-fleece-chunky-heel-pointed-toe-pumps-shoes-with-bowknot-dress-more-colors-available_p2814699.html?currency=USD&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=25_18971%7C92_18866&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=96920999488&adword_kw=&adword_pos=1o7&adword_pl=&adword_net=s&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=5258830463_397850488_28455428128_pla-156238156408&gclid=CML3zILdrc0CFYo2gQodT0QF2A  
> ^ The second pair of shoes
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=108357976  
> ^ The bow


End file.
